The Darkness She Couldn't Fight
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: Although Christine's future with Raoul is set, her heart seems to be lingering somewhere else. Alternate Ending. Oneshot. Rated T for Mild sexual references


**Something different I decided to try-My first Oneshot.  
Thought it'd be fun to write another take on the ending of this movie.**

Read, and if you Enjoy, please Review!

* * *

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

* * *

_"I tried so hard to free you.."_

Those words rang in the air, making Christine's heart stop.

Lies.

All lies from the beginning. He never listened, nor did he care. He had from the beginning told her that it was all in her head. But she knew the difference between a dream and reality, and the Phantom had always been there in the shadows, following, waiting...

Raoul's inability to listen was why she had wanted to keep her engagement a secret-deep inside, she questioned herself, wondering if she really belonged with him. True, she did not want to upset Phantom and end up getting Raoul hurt, nor did she wish to embarrass herself or anyone else of the truth that she felt unwanted and used at Raoul's side.

She reflected back on the day in the Graveyard, when she had thought it was her father calling to her. He wasn't her father, she knew that now, but deep inside her heart she recognized that the Phantom was her Dark Angel of Music, and that she had feelings for him she couldn't describe.

It still made no sense to her how Raoul could have possibly beat the Phantom in that duel, nor why Raoul was so insistent on killing Phantom. Her Angel had done no wrong. And so when Raoul had raised his sword to strike, she let out a cry of desperation:

"No Raoul! Not like this."

What she had really meant to say was that she cared for Phantom, and could in no way see him get hurt. A flame was flaring up inside of her, and this truly came to her realization when she was in the lofts, singing to the one who had always been there in the shadows by her side. Whereas he was always there, Raoul had left her for many years. And upon his arrival, told her over and over again that she was just making it all up.

Why did she pull the mask from Phantom's face? That act she had preformed haunted her, his look of betrayal hitting her very soul. But she hadn't done it to hurt him; she had wanted to see him truly, to stand by his side and to have him know she accepted who he really was.

But he had not understood. And the whole matter now caused so many problems. She was in a state of shock at the way he reacted. She knew that he was sensitive, but after all, she had told him she'd be with him, and he did _this.  
_  
It was a simple enough misunderstanding, but she couldn't bring herself to fully explain why she had shown his true colors to the entire audience. But now, knowing that he was about to kill Raoul, she had to do something. Although she was angry with the boy, there was no reason for Phantom to kill him.

_"__Pitiful__creature of darkness_, _What kind of life have you known_? _God give me courage to show you, You are not alone..."  
_  
So she made her way silently to him, an Angel herself in the way she moved. And when their lips at last met, she felt the entire scenery spinning around her as she gave herself to this Dark being who had happened to capture her heart. Yes, there was certainly a flame inside of her. But not just one of lust. Although the two had had their share of intimacy when she had first spent those few days with him, -locked in a world of candles, music, and words- She knew, deep inside, that she was falling in love with him.

* * *

Their eyes had met when Raoul tried to drag his Christine away, and the Phantom had seen this burning love as well. That was why he was so enraged that Christine would choose this mere...boy over him. It made him sick, and he wanted nothing more than to rid both Christine and him of the problem.

And this kiss...it spoke of so many things. Truth, Passion, Love... he looked her in the eyes, unafraid anymore to show her who he really was.

Then. The words that stopped his heart:

"I belong here."

Had she really just said that? A mere three words and his whole world turned right back around. He smiled, then heard an annoyance beside him; the boy was trying to free himself.

Raoul was nothing but a setback. And it had to be fixed. He raised his hand in outreach for the rope, ready to eradicate the one thing both Christine and him had between them.

* * *

"Please." She whispered, a hand reaching up to gently pull his away. "Don't kill the boy."

"Chris-" Raoul started, again trying to explain how much she meant, and how he had done nothing this whole time but then protect her from the one that was about to destroy both of them.

"STOP!" She almost shouted, tears of rage flowing down her cheeks. "Stop." Her voice repeated much quieter. Christine silently made her way to Raoul, a look of determination on her face.

He moved his lips to speak, but instead her fingers went over them, urging him to silence. Raoul said nothing, and instead stared back at her with a look of confusion. None of this made any sense to him. Why was she acting the way she was?

"You did nothing but hold me back." True words spoken from her heart. It had been so painful to face, but here they were blindly staring them both in the eyes.

He frowned as she spoke, and in return her hand went up to meet his, leaving something in his palm for him to grasp. She kissed his cheek, and then pulled back, staring deep back into his eyes. She wanted him to remember her as the one that was strong, that did not fear the darkness within herself and her Phantom. "I am not the one for you."

His eyes closed, a shudder of pain erupting through his entire being. Was his Christine really leaving him? Had he lost the heart of a girl to this mere...Creature?

Raoul went into a state of shock; clasping onto whatever his ex-fiancé had just left in his hand, not wanting to open his eyes. Days together flashed before him, both of their childhood, and of their more recent nights in the Opera House.

_Why was life so cruel?_

* * *

When the police finally arrived, they were not able to find anything, except for a broken-hearted man clutching onto a diamond flower ring as if it held the meaning of his life, and a cymbal monkey music box that Meg would let no one else but her touch.

Where were Christine and the mysterious mad man? Nowhere to be found. For they had slipped into the Shadows together, into the music of the night.


End file.
